Cauchemar
by duneline
Summary: Séquelle d'une fic publiée sur "Frenchfictionfanart". Attention: Mention de tortures et de viols! slash.
1. Chapter 1

Le Saoudien,à ma grande surprise, vous a plu !

Donc, voici la deuxième partie de « disparition ».

Bonne lecture !

Cauchemar :

La douleur était insupportable. Les poignets de ses mains chauffaient atrocement sous la brûlure des cordes qui les liaient.

Lui interdisant tout mouvement. Le baillon meurtrissait ses lèvres enflées qui saignaient.

Mais le jeune prisonnier ne baissa pas les yeux devant son tortionnaire qui le jaugeait avec un sourire. Un sourire qui reflétait tout le plaisir à infliger ces sévices.

« -Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je reviendrai ! Fit ce dernier, en attrapant à pleine main les cheveux de Steve et rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ton copain aurait mieux fait de me tuer ! Oh, toujours ce regard indomptable ! Décidément, tu es unique ! Ce sera une réelle satisfaction de te plier à mes moindres désirs ! A genoux ! »

Steve refusa d'obéir, un éclat métallique dans ses yeux bleus. Il se débattit, fusillant le Saoudien de son regard.

Mais ce dernier, nonchalamment, sortit un petit sabre de son fourreau et se mettant à califourchon sur le dos du jeune brun, fit glisser la lame le long de la peau si tendre du cou du prisonnier.

Steve s'immobilisa, le souffle court. Il sentait la lame descendre lentement jusqu'au creux de son cou, s'enfonçant parfois. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

L'haleine et la respiration du Saoudien parcoururent sa peau et des dents mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille gauche.

« -Tu as bon goût, tu sais ! » Murmura celui-ci, en suçotant un bout d'oreille de Steve qui réprima un sursaut de répulsion.

La lame s'enfonça sous la ceinture du pantalon du Seal et joua adroitement sur une partie très sensible de l'anatomie du jeune brun qui faillit hurler de dégoût et d'appréhension.

« -Oh, ton copain a de la chance… » Susurra le Saoudien, en accentuant les effleurements avec la pointe de la lame.

Il sourit en sentant les frissons de peur de Steve, l'expression réjouie et satisfaite.

Soudain, il retourna Steve sur le dos et le garda plaqué contre le sol. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux du brun qui le soutint sans ciller.

Il posa le petit sabre à proximité de Steve et suivit le regard que lança le jeune Américain vers l'arme, amusé.

Il ôta le baillon et n'eut qu'un rire lorsque le brun lui cracha dessus. Il essuya le crachat de sa joue et porta un doigt à sa bouche, suçant son index et se délectant de la salive de Steve.

« -Tiens, reprends ce qui t'appartient ! » Dit-il, en enfonçant un doigt souillé du crachat entre les lèvres de son prisonnier.

Mais Steve mordit sauvagement le doigt. Le Saoudien ne retira pas son doigt, les yeux clos, une expression de jouissance infinie sur ses traits.

Le sang coula. Steve tenta de se débarrasser de l'index en le repoussant de sa langue. Mais le Saoudien inséra plus profondément son doigt dans la bouche de Steve, le faisant tousser jusqu'aux larmes.

« -Le sang est précieux ! Donc, tu vas absorber jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le mien ! » Sourit-il, en forçant son prisonnier à ingurgiter le sang qui coulait de sa morsure.

Il s'inclina sur le visage du jeune Américain, s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa brutalement et durement, plantant ses dents sur la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier.

Il savoura le goût salé et métallique du sang et continua à embrasser le jeune brun dont le cri de douleur fut étouffé sous la bouche exigeante du tortionnaire.

Tout en maintenant le corps de Steve contre le sol, il glissa une jambe entre celles du brun et effectua des vas et viens sur la zone sensible et érogène chez l'homme.

Steve hoqueta, les yeux vitreux et chercha à se dérober aux caresses du Saoudien qui le fixait au-dessus de lui :

« -Vas-y, résiste-moi ! Débats-toi ! J'aime quand tu te révoltes ! »

Le Saoudien reprit le petit sabre, entreprit de redessiner les contours du visage de Steve de la pointe de la lame et la glissa sous la chemise.

Steve frissonna sous le contact froid de l'arme sur sa peau et se figea quand la lame trancha sa chemise en deux et fit sauter les boutons de son pantalon.

Sans précipitation, le Saoudien enleva le pantalon de son « esclave », déchira le boxer et releva les jambes de Steve dans une position qui ne laissa aucun doute quant aux intentions du ravisseur.

Steve serra des dents, en sentant des doigts écarter ses cuisses et détourna la tête.

« -Non. Tu vas me regarder. » Ordonna le Saoudien, en ramenant presque gentiment le visage de l'Américain vers lui.

Steve y mit toute sa haine, tout son dégoût dans ses yeux mais son ravisseur n'eut qu'un demi-sourire :

« -C'est ça ! Continue à me haïr ! Continue à me fixer ainsi ! Tu es si désirable ! »

Steve n'émit pas un cri lorsque le Saoudien le pénétra brutalement, sans préparation et entama des mouvements de vas et viens.

Entrecoupé de gémissements rauques de plaisir…

« -Non ! Danny, aide-moi ! Danny ! »

Danny se réveilla en sursaut et vit que son amour se débattait dans leur lit, les yeux fermés.

Le blond prit Steve dans ses bras et le berça, déposant de petits baisers sur son front.

« -Je suis là, mon poussin. Ne cessa-t-il de répéter, en pressant le jeune brun contre lui. C'est fini ! C'était un cauchemar ! Je te le promets ! Il ne t'ennuiera plus ! Il est mort ! »

Steve, apaisé par les paroles calmes et rassurantes de son amant, se détendit et se nicha un peu plus dans les bras de Danny. Toujours dans son sommeil.

Danny le rallongea dans le lit et l'entoura d'une étreinte protectrice.

« -C'est fini, poussin. Assura-t-il, tout contre l'oreille de Steve. Il est mort. Ca, tu peux en être sûr. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. »

Attendri par le visage endormi de son amour, il sourit. Puis une colère intense faillit le submerger.

Une fureur contre le Saoudien qui continuait à torturer Mac Garret, même après sa mort.

Mort que Danny s'était occupé d'accélérer le processus naturel.

Aucun remords. Juste de la colère.

Steve allait mettre du temps pour guérir.

« -Je serai toujours là, bébé » Promit Danny, farouchement, en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de Steve.

Celui-ci eut un soupir de bien-être, assoupis.

Fin.

Verdict ?


	2. Chapter 2

Mea culpa ! Je n'avais pas vu que le lien n'apparaissait pas : Je suis désolée et je présente toutes mes excuses.

Erreur rectifiée :

.com/forum


End file.
